


Sparks

by BadWriterWrites



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Cute, Data doesn’t understand emotions, F/M, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, it’s ok though Deanna helps, tiny bit of angst but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24559927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadWriterWrites/pseuds/BadWriterWrites
Summary: Geordi goes on a date and Data gets this weird spark because of it. (Spoiler: He’s jealous)
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 55





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like Geordi May be ooc, but hopefully y’all still like it.

“I don’t know what you did on that mission Data, but your circuits are all out of wack” Geordi said while picking around Data’s head. 

They had just gotten back from a vigorous away mission and Data was in desperate need of repair. They sat in main engineering, while crew members bustled about around them, the gentle hum of the warp core keeping a steady ambiance. 

“One more tweak and you’ll be good to go.” Said Geordi. 

“Thankyou Geordi, I will run a diagnostic once you are finished.” Geordi connected the final wire and shut up the boiplast on Data’s head.

“There ya go buddy, good as new.” 

“I am not new Geordi, I-“ Geordi cut him off with a laugh.

“It’s just an expression Data.” He said with a fond smile. Data nodded to show he understood, he’d have to look up this new expression later. 

“Well, I guess I should be going. I’ve got somewhere special to be.” Geordi said clearly exited. Data tilted his head in question. 

“I’ve got a date with Lieutenant Labrowski tonight.” He said proudly. At these words Data felt a spark within his circuitry. He reminded himself to look into it later. 

“Ah a date.” Data said. 

“Yup, I guess I’ll see you later then.” Geordi walked out of engineering. 

“Goodbye Geordi.” Data watched Georid leave before walking to his quarters as his shift was over. He thought back to the spark he felt during his conversation with Geordi. He’s felt similar sparks before, usually when around Geordi, but this time it was different. It was unsettling. He reminded himself to talk to Geordi about this in case of malfunction. 

As he returned to his quarters, he greeted spot. The cat meowed to show it was time for dinner as Data replicated cat supplement #24. He then decided to work on his latest painting, but kept thinking about Geordi on his date. As he did so, another spark went through him. Was Geordi enjoying himself? Was it going well? He found himself distracted. Eventually he decided to go to bed and began running his dream program, still thinking of Geordi and Lieutenant Labrowski. 

The next day he met up with Geordi in Tenforward after their shifts. Throughout the day Geordi had seemed exedingly happy, Riker had even commented on it when Geordi made an appearance on the bridge. This seemed to cause another spark to go through Data. He still didn’t understand why though.

“I have observed that your mood has been very elated today.” Data said.

“Huh, oh yeah, I guess you could say it is.” He said sheepishly.

“I take it that your date with lieutenant Labrowski went well last night.” 

“You could definitely say that,” Geordi said cheerfully, “I think we may actually have something Data.” There was the spark again.

“I am glad that you are happy Geordi.” 

“Thanks buddy. We’re going out to the holodeck tonight, so fingers crossed.” Geordi laughed. 

“Yes, fingers crossed.” Data repeated, he didn’t know why, but he felt as if someone was pushing on his chest. He reminded himself once more to check for malfunctions. 

Later that night Data ran into Counselor Troi in the turbolift.

“Hello Data.” She greeted him. He nodded.

“Counselor”

“How are you today?” She asked. For some reason Data felt as if he should speak of Geordi and the date he is on. This confused him, why was he so interested in Geordi’s love life? He suddenly realized counselor Troi was calling his name. 

“Data. Data! Are you all right, you seem distracted.” She asked. 

“I am fine counselor, although I appreciate your concern.” She looked at him disbelievingly. 

“Why don’t you follow me to my office.” She said gently, putting her hand on his arm reassuringly. He tilted his head, but followed her anyway.

“Go ahead and sit down, would you like something to drink?” She asked.

“No Thankyou.” He responded. She sat in front of him, her hands in her lap. 

“So why don’t you tell me what’s been distracting you lately.” She has noticed on many accounts throughout the past two days of Data not answering orders quite as fast as he usually does. 

Data opened his mouth to speak, but then closed it, confused as to how to explain what was going on. Counselor Troi just smiled reassuringly. 

“I seem to have been distracted by my thoughts of Geordi.” He finally said. She looked at him in thought. 

“Go on”

“He has recently informed me of his involvement with lieutenant Labrowski. For some reason I cannot stop thinking about this. I have also noticed a slight spark whenever I am reminded of there togetherness.” Data have a small frown. Slowly Deanna took Data’s hand. 

“Data, it sounds like you are jealous of Geordi and Labrowski.” Data tilted his head. 

“Jealous?”

“Yes, the symptoms you described sound like a classic case of jealousy. Data do you have feelings for Geordi.” Data opened his mouth but no words came out. He sat there in thought before answering. 

“Counselor, I have no emotions, I cannot have feelings for anyone.” He replied. 

“I don’t think that you don’t have emotions Data. As I’ve watched you over the past years, I have noticed slight changes in the way you act and respond to certain situations that may evoke emotion. They are not as strong as those in humans but they’re still there. I think we should look at the possibility of you having emotions in your own way.” Data looked down. Could he possibly have emotions and not even realize it? He thought back to all the times he’s had with his friends that evoke happiness. He thought about the away missions where their life’s were at danger and he felt something akin to fear. He thought about Geordi and all the sparks he got when he was with him. It was starting to make sense now. 

“I think you correct.” He said. Deana smiled brightly at him. 

“I’m glad that you came here today. If you ever need help with your feelings now that we know they’re there, I’m always here for you. Now back to Geordi, how do you think you feel about him?” She asked.

“I think you are correct in assuming I have romantic feelings for him, but he is currently interested in someone else.” He frowned. 

“Well knowing Geordi, it likely won’t end well.” She laughed. Data found he hoped her words were true. Which they were.

The next day Geordi was seen snapping at ensigns, yelling at broken machines, and brooding all day. Later when he met Data for chess in his quarters he complained about how bad the second date was. 

“She said she just wanted to be friends Data! I thought it was going so well too.” He put his head in his hands. It pained Data to see his friend so upset, but part of him was happy that his date didn’t go well. He remembered what the counselor had told him before he left.

“You should tell him how you feel, I’m sure it will go well.” She winked at him. 

“Geordi may I speak to you about something private?” He asked. Geordi looked up.

“Sure, go ahead.” Data was unsure of what to say, he had never had to reveal his feelings toward anyone until now. 

“As you are aware, we have been best friends for a long period of time. During this period of time, I have come to realize, with the help of counselor Troi, that I harbor romantic feelings for you. I will understand if you do not harbor the same romantic feelings for me.” He said. Geordi gaped at home. After seconds of silence Data began to worry he was not clear in his intentions. 

“Geordi, I-“

“You like me?” He suddenly blurted. 

“Yes, I assumed that was clear.” 

“Oh my god, you like me?”Geordi said loudly. Data tilted his head.

“Do you not unders-“ 

“Data, you have no idea how long I’ve had feelings for you. I didn’t want to pressure you into anything since you couldn’t feel emotions though.”

“Counselor Troi has helped me realize that I do in fact have emotions, it is just not as prominent since I am an Android.” Geordi stood up and walking over to Data.

“That’s great Data! Wow, I never thought you’d actuallly like me back.” Geordi sat down next to Data and there was silence. 

“What are we suppose to do now.” Data said softly.

“Well usually people kiss and go on dat-“

“I think I would like to kiss you.” Data cut him off. Geordi just laughed. The thought of kissing Geordi brought back that spark, but instead of feeling unsettling, it felt light and exiting. 

“I guess we kiss then.” He smiled fondly and grabbed Data face pulling him in for a kiss. Although Data was a highly inexperience kisser, the kiss was better than either could have ever imagined. It was soft, but demanding and both seemed to melt right into it. One of Geordi’s hands moved to Data’s waist, while the other moved into his hair. Data held onto Geordi’s face as the kiss became rougher. Finally he had to pull away to breathe. 

Both seemed slightly dazed as they stared into each other’s eyes. Suddenly Geordi broke the silence.

“So I guess were in a relationship now.” He said.

“It would seem so.” Replied Data leaning in for another kiss. They stayed there like that for while, just kissing, until eventually Geordi had to go back to his own quarters to sleep. As he left, Data felt once again a spark that lit up his whole system. He hoped that he would soon feel it again.


End file.
